Por los que no urbanizaron sus sueños
by YuriLove14
Summary: ZoSan,yaoi,yuri,lemon... y muchas parejas que luchan por ser felices, por mucho que la vida se lo impida. ESTOY A PUNTO DE CARGARME UN ZOSAN ¿cómo se podrá evitar? este es mi primer fic, por favor pasen y lean, recuerden que el resumen bueno está dentro


Bueno, esta va a ser mi segunda historia yaoi, yuri y lemon, que promete ser larga.

**(por los que se quieran ahorrar toda la explicación, abajo del todo está el prólogo)**

La sinopsis del principio no me ha dejado dar una idea clara (creo yo) de lo que va esta historia, así que como me costará lo mío ponerme a escribirla (pido perdón adelantado por lo que costará subir los capítulos) os dejo aquí el resumen, los personajes y una breve descripción de lo que pretendo con este fic.

Antes de nada, la estructura: este fic esta dividido evidentemente en capítulos, pero el título de cada uno se corresponde a cada problema que se les opone a la pareja para impedirles proseguir con su felicidad.

RESUMEN:

Muy importante: se trata de un ZoSan, es decir, una pareja homosexual de one piece, mi segunda preferida después de ZoLu, pero no por ello, menos interesante. Yaoi.

Zoro y Sanji son pareja desde hace ya bastante tiempo, tanto que incluso se han planteado el casarse. Sin embargo, la iglesia no les permite aparecer como pareja (primera realidad) por lo que deciden seguir siendo simplemente novios, sin ningún lazo firmado que les asegure su unión.

Tras esta rotunda negación, Zoro, que en esta historia aparecerá como el amante susceptible y al que todo le afecta moralmente, entra en una débil depresión de la que constantemente Sanji le intenta sacar, de cualquier manera posible.

Segundo problema: un poco ya superada esa etapa con el respectivo inconveniente, desean tener un hijo, como han visto a sus vecinos, Luffy y Hancock, una hermosa muchachita a la que todo el barrio ansía tener por sus grandes cualidades físicas y psicológicas. Otro impedimento: tampoco está bien visto en la sociedad que una pareja homosexual adopten un hijo. Lo que deprime todavía más a Zoro…

Esto, presentado junto a muchos otros mini problemillas de pareja harán serán la base de la confusión de Zoro, quien debido a todos los chascos, se replanteará algo, precisamente aquello por lo que nunca nadie había conseguido hacerle cambiar de opinión: ¿querrá seguir siendo gay? Tras esta pregunta, seguirán muchas más y una de ellas será si realmente lo que siente en verdad por Sanji es amor o… ¿qué otra cosa puede ser?

Llegados a este punto, la historia abandona su introducción para meterse de lleno en el nudo, incrementando los problemas y las dudas, muchos de ellos debido a los personajes que intervienen en el fic, los mismos que en One piece, solo que en un universo alterno.

El ejemplo más representativo es la pareja de Nami y Robin, las vecinas lesbianas del edificio de enfrente, fieles compañeras de juergas y borracheras, y las personas más cercanas a la pareja protagonista.

Especialmente una de ellas, aclarando, la pelirroja, se da cuenta de que en el fondo, empieza a sentir algo muy profundo por su vecino el peliverde, y aprovechando su momento de confusión, le propone tener un hijo con él, justo en el momento más vulnerable para el chico, quien busca cambiar de aires, precisamente en ese momento…

¿y qué será de Sanji y el resto de personajes?

Aviso: antepongo el propósito de esta obra a los personajes, ya me perdonaréis, que tengo la cabeza hecha un lío…

Haber, la historia en sí es una crítica de la sociedad actual, que no respeta ni quiere aceptar la existencia de estas personas que tienen esos gustos, ¿y qué más dará? para mí, son personas increíbles, y les tengo eterno respeto… así que… ¿por qué no hacer una historia desahogando todo lo que he escuchado durante mis quince años de vida?

Centrándonos más en el argumento, dejando a un lado la esencia que tiene, la historia, aunque no lo parezca, pretendo con ella que el personaje más redondo sea Sanji, y que se reflejen en las letras las grandes acciones que tiene que hacer para recuperar al dueño de su corazón… (que bonito me ha quedado ¿no?).

Y eso, algo más que añadir sobre el tema… ¡ah, sí! Contendrá LEMON.

PERSONAJES:

_ Zoro: un joven de veintiún años, serio y aparentemente frío, pero guarda un corazón frágil bajo su musculoso cuerpo. En el trabajo (da clases de kendo a unos niños en un dôjo público) se duerme constantemente, y cuando se quita la camiseta enamora a todas sus alumnas, mayores y no tan mayores, lo que en ocasiones le da problemas con los padres de ellas. En especial una de ellas, solo se ha sentido atraído cuando era más joven y cuando no tenía tan claro que estaba enamorado de Sanji, por Kuina, su compañera como profesora, unos años mayor que él. Durante su depresión, a demás de dejar el trabajo, deja de comer los platos que le prepara Sanji (al que animaba siempre para que se trabajara como cocinero por su gran maestría en las artes de la cocina), lo que le empieza a causar una delgadez progresiva en su ser. Además de esto, se rehúsa a practicar sexo con Sanji al sentirse más débil de lo habitual y más incapaz de todo. Sin embargo, acepta la oferta de Nami de hacerlo juntos para así poder tener un hijo y comprobar si realmente es homosexual. Esto y muchas cosas más le suceden a este primer personaje.

_ Sanji: este rubio aparenta un poco más que Zoro, a pesar de tener la misma edad. Es sonriente e impulsivo, el amante feliz de la pareja, quien siempre se preocupa por el bienestar del otro. Le prepara todos los días la comida a su amante, pero asegura que no se la piensa preparar nunca a nadie más, diciendo su típica frase de "mi talento es solo para el que yo más quiero". Nunca llora, solo en situaciones extremas, y la depresión de Zoro es una de ellas, por mucho que intente ocultar sus lágrimas ante sus ojos. Por las tardes, mientras Zoro está trabajando, sale un rato con Luffy al bar de Franky, (sus amigos de la infancia), para contarse entre ellos el problema de parejas de cada uno, reflejando así a Sanji como un tipo muy sentimental pero como dice siempre, leal. Una de las noches que Zoro no aparece (porque está con Nami) se emborracha con Luffy y acaba besándolo, despertando a la mañana siguiente sin recordar nada, lo que le hará arrepentirse por haber dejado de serle fiel a Zoro.

_ Nami y Robin: las vecinas de la pareja, lesbianas, y que con lo contado en todo lo anterior ya se sabe lo suficiente… excepto una cosa: ¿realmente son lo que parecen? Os dejo aquí con la intriga, porque a base de esto se causan todos los problemas de desamor en esta historia^^

_ Luffy y Hancock: amigos de la infancia de Sanji y pareja actual, tienen una hija y su vida sexual es portentosa. Entre los tres forman una familia rebelde y decidida que constantemente buscan cambiar el mundo imponiendo sus propias leyes. Sin embargo, con el tiempo surgirán ciertas infidelidades que podrían llevar al quiebro.

_ Kuina y Ace: se conocieron accidentalmente en una bolera y desde entonces son parejas. Están pensando en casarse, pero dudan en sí invitar a Zoro y Sanji por su problema con la iglesia. Casualmente también han pensado en adoptar unos gemelitos que ya han ido a visitar, pero que por la misma razón no quieren decírselo a la pareja homo. Su vida según ellos es gafe pues todo lo que quieren anteriormente lo han deseado también la pareja protagonista sin conseguir lograrlo.

_ Franky: el dueño del bar del barrio, es un hombre soltero que conserva todavía a su hija Viví, una adolescente macarra que en recordatorio de su madre (de la cual ninguno de los dos hablan) a la que ni llegó a conocer quiere vengarse al gobierno del país. Otro asunto a tratar que tiene mucha importancia durante el desarrollo de la historia. El peliazul cree que no ha educado lo suficientemente bien a su pequeña y que le ha dado una imagen equívoca de su mujer cuando la describía a su hija.

_ Ussop, Chopper y Brook: estos tres forman un circo llamado "la brigada de los distintos especializados". Son tres personajes muy distintos que les unen unos mismos ideales debido a su situación: el ser diferentes. Así pues, el primero es un mentiroso que tuvo que imaginarse cosas de su pasado al no tener bonitos recuerdos de él debido a su superlativa narizota, el renito fue un clon resultante que no se sabe muy bien de dónde salió pero que sorprendentemente la intención de los científicos que lo crearon era revivir al clon de la oveja Dolly. Y por último, el esqueleto es un señor mayor con lepra que oculta su horripilante rostro tras la máscara de una carabela. Coinciden con los protagonistas cuando el circo llega al bar de Franky a realizar una de sus actuaciones, allí, conocen a Luffy, quien borracho, les pide que le encuentren un significado a sus vidas y que tengan sus propios sueños. Así que finalmente, estos tres son los que conservan los mismos sueños de la historia de Eichiro Oda: ser valiente, ser médico y ser músico. Perdonad, pero a estos tres no he podido involucrarlos en una relación amorosa en condiciones, peor prometo que sus sentimientos no saldrán desapercibidos por nadie…

Bueno, y algún personaje secundario más aparecerá de refilón y que conforme el transcurso de la historia, me dignaré a describirlo y a desarrollar su influencia en el fic.

Y sin más entretenimientos, aquí os dejo el prólogo:

**PRÓLOGO**

**Un coche de la marca Ford de un color discretamente gris trató de aparcar con torpeza en el espacio que dejaban las líneas de color blanco en la calzada. Se pasó. El motor rugió y las ruedas lograron detenerse cuando encajaron en la acera, dejando al vehículo sobre esta, forzadamente.**

**Se escuchó un "joder" y una carcajada, que terminó por calmar el humor del primero que había abierto la boca, quien, sonriendo, abrió la puerta delantera para salir, descubriéndose como el penoso conductor. Se desperezó al instante simulando posturas desproporcionadas y estrepitosos bostezos. Su acompañante Salió por la otra parte muriéndose de la risa, agarrándose la camiseta y la tripa tratando de dejar de reír. **

**Un característico pelo verde coronaba su cabellera corta. Era muy moreno, alto y musculoso, como se podía apreciar en su camisa de tirantes negra y ajustada. Tres pendientes de oro decoraban una de sus orejas, y debido a los aspavientos que le provocaban las risas, chocaban entre ellos, tintineando musicalmente. **

**El conductor, un rubio que tapaba con un mechón su ojo izquierdo y de cuya barbilla asomaba el incipiente vello se le quedó mirando, esbozando una media sonrisa.**

**_ ¿por qué la próxima vez no lo intentas tú? No es tan fácil como parece…**

**El otro lo ignoró por completo, concentrándose en cómo parar de carcajear.**

**_ ains… perdona Sanji… - pareció calmarse un poco y recobrando la compostura, añadió- es que simplemente, eres la hostia- volvió a soltar la risotada, arqueando el cuerpo para tratar de hacer llegar algo de aire a sus pulmones mientras proseguía con el ataque.**

**El otro resopló, un tanto malhumorado, e intentando hacer caso omiso a la burla se dirigió al maletero del coche y lo abrió con brutalidad, provocando una bocanada de aire negro que tuvo que retirar con ayuda de su mano.**

**El otro seguía riendo, y parecía haber vuelto a sufrir otra convulsión. **

**_ ¿cuántos golpes ha recibido?- rio**

**_ vale… como gracia ya es suficiente- advirtió el otro, aparentemente más maduro- ahora ayúdame a…**

**No pudo continuar la frase, alguien le había tapado los ojos por detrás, impidiéndole tanto hablar como moverse.**

**_ hola chicos… ¿cómo va eso?- una mujer alta y morena, de ojos de color turquesa y vestida con ropas oscuras y provocativas y un sombrero a juego con las prendas se acercó al peliverde, quien saludó con la mano, todavía riendo.**

**_ jo, Robin… así no tiene gracia… - una vocecilla frustrada y dulce tras el rubio sonó al tiempo que liberaba al chico, poniéndose delante suyo, pero sin darle del todo la espalda- así ya sabe quiénes somos…**

**Se trataba de una pelirroja de media melena muy sonriente y atractiva de excitantes dotes que podían volver loca a cualquier chico que la viera a un kilómetro de distancia, se mostraba mucho más extrovertida que la morena, aunque todos sabían que en ocasiones se prefería la personalidad de esta última.**

**Se cruzó de brazos mientras la morena se acercaba a ella, y, quedando casi a una cabeza sobre la pelirroja sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos y bajó la cabeza para plasmar un dulce beso en sus labios. **

**_ lo siento, Nami…- dijo simplemente, haciendo ruborizar a la aludida, que apartó la mirada, en señal de "perdonada".**

**El repentino beso no sorprendió a ninguno de los presentes, más bien, se podía decir que ya estaban bastante acostumbrados… o eso reflejaba sus caras, sonrientes ante la acción.**

**_ oye, ¿a dónde vais con esas ropas?- interrumpió el rubio, con aires de sospecha.**

**Las dos chicas, todavía en contacto físico, se separaron levemente y se giraron al que había preguntado, seguidamente, se miraron perplejas sus cuerpos.**

**_ sí, eso… ¿a qué vais vestidas así por la calle?- aclaró **

**Ambas intercambiaron miradas y rieron con malicia, y mientras que la que respondía al nombre de Robin se cruzaba de brazos, la pequeña apoyaba el antebrazo en el hombro más cercano de la mayor.**

**_ ¿vosotros para qué creéis?**

**El turno de mirarse mutuamente llegó a los chicos, quienes no daban en el clavo.**

**Las chicas suspiraron y se sonrojaron levemente. **

**_ ¿"nochecita" os dice algo?- contestó la pelirroja, ya que la otra miraba para otro lado queriendo evadir la cuestión.**

**_ no, si lo suponía- esta vez el turno de habla le llegó al peliverde, que se rascaba la cabeza- pero es que no entiendo por qué razón tenéis que ir así por la calle…**

**_ ¿qué pasa Zoro, acaso te ponen nuestros modelitos?- le cortó Nami, guiñándole un ojo**

**El otro negó con la cabeza a la vez que sonreía. Sin mirarlo siquiera, agarró al rubio por la cadera y tiró de él hasta que sus cuerpos se rozaron. Luego, se apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del chico, provocándole un cosquilleo en el cuello al soporte. **

**_ a mí me pone este-dijo con una voz tentadora, sacándoles la lengua. Miró de reojo al otro, que había puesto los ojos como platos- Sanji, díselo tú cariño… estas señoritas no parecen tener idea de "cómo es nuestro amor"**

**Se le escapó una risita. El aludido pareció volver de las nubes y relajó su expresión. **

**Imitó los pasos de su amante, pero esta vez agarrándolo de más abajo, haciéndole dar un respingo, y mientras palpaba su trasero, condujo con la mano que le sobraba su barbilla directamente a sus labios.**

**_ ya vale, ya vale- pidió Nami, alzando un poco la voz- que ya sabemos que vosotros no paráis hasta desaparecer… ya nos lo habéis mostrado en nuestras fiestas…**

**Los dos chicos se separaron unos centímetros, con la sensación de haber dejado algo sin terminar. **

**_ bueno, nosotras nos vamos a preparar, que ya se está haciendo tarde…- dijo Robin consultando su reloj muñequero**

**Todos miraron al cielo, que en poco tiempo se había teñido de un lindo color naranja dorado. **

**_ bonito atardecer…- dijo casi inconscientemente el rubio, medio abrazando al peliverde- tiene el color de los boniatos y las patatas…**

**El peliverde alzó una deja y se lo quedó mirando:**

**_ cocinero, ¿por qué no quieres ir a trabajar a un restaurante si siempre estás soñando con lo mismo?**

**El otro le miró sorprendido ante la pregunta.**

**_ Zoro… ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? Primero: con lo que sueño es contigo y segundo, el talento que tengo es solo…**

**_ "para la persona que más quiero en el mundo…" ¿es así no? Estás todo el día repitiendo lo mismo, ¡renuévate hombre!- interrumpió Nami, recibiendo un codazo relevante por parte de su chica.**

**_ en realidad es solo "para la persona que más quiero", sin el mundo- corrigió Zoro, un poco molesto**

**Sanji sonrió para sí, orgulloso de que su amado recordara tan hermosa frase.**

**_ bueno, sí, que nos vamos ya- concluyó la pelirroja, atrayendo hacia sí a la morena, arrastrándola hacia la puerta de su casa, justo al otro lado de la peatonal calzada.**

**_ bueno, chicas, mañana nos contáis cómo fue la movidita ¿eh?**

**Una vez las dos chicas desaparecieron por la puerta, Sanji se dirigió de nuevo hacia el maletero. Sin embargo, Zoro se quedó mirando con un aura melancólica el portal. **

**Tuvo que llamarlo el rubio para que le ayudara con las bolsas de la compra.**

**_ oh, sí, perdona…- se disculpó el peliverde a la vez que cargaba con la mayoría del peso sin inmutarse, al contrario que el otro, que con una bolsa bien cargada ya estaba apurado.**

**El cocinero se le quedó mirando perplejo.**

**_ ¿qué? ¿nunca me has visto coger una bolsa?**

**_ joder, Zoro… estás super fuerte, tío…**

**_ eso es porque no haces ejercicio, si dedicaras más tiempo el deporte y menos a cortar verduras… bueno ¿quieres que te ayude con las bolsas?**

**_ no… que va, yo puedo… AHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Sanji calló de culo al asfalto de la carretera, y las frutas selectas que había en la bolsa se esparcieron por su alrededor. Zoro se quedó pensativo unos segundos procesando si debía recoger las naranjas o socorrer a Sanji. Optó por esta última, arrodillándose a su lado, pero antes de decirle nada, escrutó con la mirada el terreno, tratando de descubrir las causas de la caída.**

**Solo halló un monopatín a escasos metros de ellos, lo que le resultó lo suficiente sospechoso.**

**Dos niños le cruzaron por delante casi a punto de golpearlo a él también, yendo a recoger su juguete. **

**Una vez lo tuvieron en su poder, se giraron a una a mirar a la pareja tendida en el suelo, con desdén y repugnancia, unos instantes antes de seguir corriendo en dirección contraria a la que habían venido.**

**Aquello hirió profundamente a Zoro, y Sanji lo notó. Finalmente, fue él quien ayudó a levantarse al peliverde. **

**_ Zoro… no pasa nada…**

**_ ¿POR QUÉ SANJI, POR QUÉ? – le espetó el otro, cortando bruscamente sus consuelos- solo porque somos… - su voz se volvía en cada sílaba más inaudible.**

**_ no, Zoro… no es por eso, simplemente es porque son una panda de más criados y…anda, entremos a casa…**

**_ ¿y las bolsas…?- inquirió el otro con un hilillo de voz, sintiéndose estúpido**

**_ olvídate de ellas…**

**Mientras empujaba a Zoro hacia el portal de su casa (justo enfrente a la casa de las chicas), el rubio agradeció que hubiera aparcado tan mal el coche, pues el haberlo subido a la acera, acortaba la distancia durante la que tenía que soportar el dolor de su amante.**

**Apretó los dientes.**

**Sí, definitivamente los niños sabían qué eran, y por eso los miraban con tanto asco.**

**Eran homosexuales, sí ¿y qué? La sociedad era un asco ¿y qué?**

**Todos lo sabían, y todavía más ellos, que vivían sus atrocidades en sus propias carnes…**

**Pero ninguno de los dos esperaba que la cosa fuera a empeorar tanto como para hacerles pasar por lo que les iba a ocurrir dentro de nada…**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Bueno, pues espero que os haya gustado esta historia y que os invite a seguir leyéndola, si es que encuentro un hueco para continuarla…

GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR FAVOR COMENTAD QUE ES MI SEGUNDO FIC, Y AUNQUE NO LO PAREZCA, EL APOYO DA TAMBIÉN ÁNIMOS¡ ^^

YuriLove


End file.
